<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freyjabaugr: Milfs and Cookies by ShadowLurker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235634">Freyjabaugr: Milfs and Cookies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowLurker/pseuds/ShadowLurker'>ShadowLurker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Brothels, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Older Woman/Younger Man, Prostitution, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowLurker/pseuds/ShadowLurker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Order of Heroes' mystical Yuletide brothel, the Freyjabaugr, is conducting an experiment: Tonight, their clients consist of solely of younger male heroes, and with the clientele consisting of older women, things are bound to get interesting, especially with lots of milk and actual cookies this time around...</p><p>(Approved by Scrib_eyeSteak)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ninian/Marth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Freyjabaugr: Milfs and Cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Freyjabaugr, the mystical Yuletide brothel of the Order of Heroes, was bustling with activity this fine evening, especially with the new experimental concept that was pitched to the management.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simply put, while last year's clients consisted of an anonymous horde of seemingly faceless men, this night's clients consisted solely of strapping young lads, male members of the Order who were on the younger side of the age spectrum. This delighted the motherly clientele of the Freyjabaugr, who were all excited to service their younger comrades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time around, the masks were off, both figuratively and literally, as the women had knowledge of their partners, with no disguises to conceal the clients' identities. Sure, it somewhat dampened the festive atmosphere, but it also made for sweeter and more personal interactions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not only that, but a common complaint from the previous year was addressed. Some of the clients of the previous year complained through anonymous feedback that there was a complete absence of the cookies that the facility was described to have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were cookies now, and even pitchers of ice-cold milk, provided by the various motherly ladies the brothel offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fitting, considering the common theme that was shared among the clients.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One such client entered one such room with milk and cookies. This was a younger version of the Hero-King Marth, long before he slew any dragons on his quest to save Archanea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now he was here to lay a dragon, an ice dragon to be precise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good evening, dear." Ninian warmly greeted her client for the night. "Welcome to the Freyjabaugr. I hope you'll enjoy your time with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, hi, Lady Ninian." Marth greeted back, "I'm not quite sure why I'm here anyway. The older versions of Caeda and Big Sis Elice told me they booked me a night with you here. What are we suppo- Lady Ninian?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marth abruptly came to a halt when he saw the maternal ice dragon's attire, or lack thereof. All she had on were a festive hat and a matching apron. Nothing more, nothing less. "W-why are you dressed like that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, this is the uniform of us ladies chosen to work here." Ninian explained somewhat shyly, "How does it make me look?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, you look pretty in it." Marth answered uneasily, "I like your boobs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Marth's face flushed a bright red and he clamped his hand over his mouth. "S-sorry, Lady Ninian! That came out of nowhere, it was honestly the first thing that came to mind! I hope you're not mad at me..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ninian gave him a comforting chuckle. "Don't worry, Marth. That's part of the reason we're here." She patted him on the head and led him to the bed. "So... do you really like my breasts?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, if that's alright..." Marth admitted meekly, "I never really noticed how big they were until now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you like to touch them?" The ice dragon asked, "You've been nothing but sweet and polite so far. A good boy like you deserves a reward."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"May I really?" Marth asked for permission, just to be sure. Ninian nodded, confirming her consent, and the young hero began to fondle her bountiful tits through her apron, the size of which couldn't be fully grasped by his small hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's it, you're doing great, sweetie." Ninian encouraged the younger man as she felt her buxom chest being stimulated somewhat skillfully by the sexually-awakened young man, "Why don't you untie my apron? It'll give you a better look~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marth complied with her request and temporarily released her twin mounds, reaching behind Ninian's back and untying the apron with ease. He had practice untying aprons back home, an upside of helping Caeda with her baking and cooking. His lady tossed the apron aside, revealing her nude body to him, baring everything from her slim shoulders to her large creamy breasts topped with pale pink nipples to her hairless pussy and round ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're really beautiful, Lady Ninian." The young prince said, causing Ninian to giggle and hug him in a way that trapped his face between her tits. "Why thank you, Marth. And please, just call me Ninian for tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marth found their current position quite exciting, and went to work at groping her cold yet comfortable and soft tits once more. He gave her left breast a tentative squeeze, enjoying the feeling of the soft fleshy orb in his hand. The young prince then did the same to her right breast, fondling the pale mound as well as the other one. Ninian moaned as she gestured to her nipples, making Marth wonder what she had in mind. He realized she wanted him to suck on her breasts, and latched his mouth onto one of her cold hard nubs, which became erect due to the chilly winter air. Marth swirled his tongue around her frosty nub, enjoying how it felt as he sucked on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your tongue feels excellent, dear." Ninian admitted softly, "Don't stop, there's a surprise for you if you keep going~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young prince gave her breasts a squeeze, causing the ice dragon's nipples to finally leak and shoot streams of cold milk into his mouth and onto his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marth was frozen in awe as the milk kept on coming, spraying down his throat and staining both his face and her skin. He soon recovered and increased his suction, slurping down the frosty cream and swirling both the drink and Ninian's nipple around in his mouth. He started to enjoy suckling milk from Ninian, and as the white liquid flowed freely down his throat, he couldn't contain his newfound lustful desires and continued playing with her breasts, kneading her massive mammaries' flesh like dough, making Ninian shudder in delight from having her tits played with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The half-dragon MILF decided to aid him on his quest to extract milk from her taps. She grabbed a glass from the nearby table with one hand and squeezed her vacant breast with her other hand, letting her icy milk shoot from her breast. The pale fluid made its way into the glass, eventually pooling into the container and filling it to the brim. She then put the glass back on the table, now filled with her chilly milk. Ninian petted Marth's fluffy head of blue hair and nudged him to let go of her nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So," she began as Marth unlatched himself from her buxom bosom, "Are you ready to take the next step?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What would we do then?" Marth asked out of curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll have to take your clothes off." Ninian told him, "After all, it's only fair since I got naked first, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright then, I accept." Marth relaxed, separating himself from her for a bit to take his flimsy clothes off. Since all he had on were a simple tunic and some underwear, he didn't need to take the time to remove any pants. He lifted his tunic up and pulled it over his body, unveiling his scrawny yet somewhat toned torso to his lover for tonight. Ninian was impressed by his budding physique, but her eyes widened as the young man took his underwear off, the sight of his erect "little Falchion" a feast for her eyes. Just like the eventual Hero-King's legendary blade, it was long and had a decent thickness to it, although its length was more noticeable than its girth, true to its similarities to the Falchion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my," Ninian clasped a hand over her mouth in shock, "What do we have here? Seems like your crotch's little Falchion is ready to pierce its first dragon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, what do you mean, Ninian?" Marth asked, innocent of the implications of her innuendo. Ninian held back her desire to break in this fresh new face instantly. As much as she would have enjoyed turning him into a sexual beast immediately, she had to show him the ropes in a natural and gradual process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him an affectionate pat on the head and asked, "Well, Marth, do you know what sex is?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I think I know the basic concept of it?" The prince answered uneasily, "I remember Big Sis Elice teaching me about it; it's something pleasurable done by couples in private, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Correct." Ninian replied, "Caeda told me she'd like for you to learn what to do in sex, so that in the future you can satisfy her desires to her heart's content."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that explains things." Marth said, "Alright, I'm all yours. Guide me, Ninian."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ninian smiled at her partner's humble submission. Thankfully, she had plans for what they were to do together. "Marth, may you sit in my lap and suck on my tits again? I'd like to give you a handjob while you drink my milk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure thing!" Marth responded readily. He sat down on Ninian's lap and enveloped her nipple in his mouth once more. He began playing with her breasts yet again, the cold yet soft texture of her motherly mounds reminding him of soft snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he drank her icy cream, Ninian reached down and began to stroke his stiffened manhood. "That's it, Marth, let my milk flow into you as your cum flows out. Cum for me, Marth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ninian continued stroking his lengthy cock and her hand started to speed up, she prepared for his first orgasm by holding an empty glass in front of his dick, ready to receive his seed for her consumption. Marth eventually stiffened up, his virile cock shooting out copious amounts of semen into the glass. Ninian smirked at her handiwork and placed the now-full glass on the table, right next to the one she had filled with her milk earlier. She nudged Marth once more to unlatch from her pale pink nub and offered him the glass of milk from a while back. "Drink up, you'll need the energy for the rest of the night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What'll you have?" The blue-haired prince asked her, to which her response was to grab the glass containing his cum and tip it to her lips, downing all of its contents in a single gulp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mind if we eat the cookies?" Marth grabbed the plate and offered some of the cookies to Ninian. She smiled at his sweet gesture and gladly took his offer, biting into a chocolate chip cookie. She took the almost-forgotten pitcher of her own frosty milk and poured herself a glass, then drank some of it to wash out the taste of Marth's cum. Sure, she enjoyed his taste, but she didn't want it to linger for too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marth took a cookie for himself and munched into it. He took a hearty swig of milk from the glass, relatively fresh from the tap. He gave Ninian a warm smile and she smiled back, the two of them enjoying the sweet moment of respite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for spending this night with me, Marth." Ninian sweetly remarked, "Anything you'd like to do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, yeah." Marth answered, "Since you gave me a handjob and made me cum, can I make you cum too?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How thoughtful of you, sweetie." Ninian replied, and led Marth's gaze towards her pussy, which was still untouched for the night. "If you're up for it, you can lick me down here. This is called cunnilingus. You can even drink my juices if you'd like."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Ninian!" The young prince beamed, and set to work pleasuring her orally and tasting her fluids directly from her folds. His tongue began to explore the uncharted territory known as Ninian's vagina, and he started to lick at her velvety walls, drinking in the feel of her icy juices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're really good at this for your first time, Marth." Ninian commented, surprised at his natural talent at oral sex, "I hope you like the taste of my pussy, because I don't want you to stop!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marth continued to lap away at her cunt, finding the texture of her fluids to be pleasantly cold, and the taste to be overwhelmingly sweet. It was like he was drinking the divine nectar of the gods. It helped relax his mind and ease his tension, allowing him to be able to give it his all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ninian couldn't help but squirm at the feeling of his tongue. She began to moan breathily, her orgasm fast approaching. Eventually, she came, squirting all over his face and staining it with a gushing spray of her frosty fluids. She panted as she recovered from her orgasm, listening to nothing but the gentle sound of Marth's tongue on the chilling cavern of her cunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, Marth got up from her legs and the two of them exchanged lustful glances. It was now time to actually fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Marth, do you want me to ride you or do you want to ride me?" Ninian asked, "Or would you like to try something different?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd like you to ride me, Ninian." Marth answered, "You know more about sex than I do, I'd prefer if you take the lead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ninian nodded and got up, her large breasts jiggling as she moved. She nudged Marth into position and straddled him, lowering her chilling cunt onto his cock, which was now erect again. The busty dragon dancer wrapped her long legs around his waist, locking him in place as she started grinding her hips against his. She then wrapped her hands around his head and pressed him towards her bouncing breasts, the large mounds providing an exciting and erotic display as she rode him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marth took this as a signal to suck from her tits again, the feeling of the cold milky breasts being a treat for his senses. Once more, milk flowed from her teat and he drank it, the taste never getting old in his mind. He continued suckling from her nipples as he fondly fondled her titanic tits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that round of intimate nursing, Marth broke off from her bountiful chest and Ninian pulled him into a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced with each other as they revelled in the new tastes, the contrast between human warmth and draconic cold becoming somewhat apparent as they explored each other's mouths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue-haired couple parted for air, and Ninian pulled away in shock. She realized that she wasn't supposed to kiss Marth. She paused for a moment, then sheepishly gave him an uneasy smile. "Sorry, I wasn't supposed to be allowed to kiss you. That was part of the deal I made with Caeda and Elice; no kissing. I hope you didn't mind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, Ninian." The prince assured the dragon, "I promise I won't tell them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ninian pulled him into a hug of genuine affection, and then sweetly whispered in his ear. "Good boy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marth blushed at the compliment and they continued their lovemaking, with Ninian grinding against him as he thrusted into her and resumed sucking on her breasts, which were still leaking seemingly-endless streams of milk. At the rate it flowed, Ninian would seem to never run out of icy cream to serve him with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sounds of flesh colliding echoed throughout the room, with Marth's stimulation of Ninian's large breasts proving to be simple yet quite effective. It felt great for both of them, since Ninian loved the feeling of being drained of her milk in such an affectionate and intimate way while Marth enjoyed drinking the sweet pale white liquid from her teats. She held Marth closer to her tits and moaned once more. "That's it, Marth... Faster, deeper, harder... Suck on my milky breasts as you pound me~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marth obliged heartily and increased his suction on her icy teat, with his upward thrusts also increasing in intensity. Ninian shuddered in delight as her fluids continued to pour from her folds onto him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Marth..." Ninian told the young prince, "I'm about to cum!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me too, Ninian!" Marth admitted, "Can we cum together?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" Ninian squeed happily, "Oh, Marth! MARTH!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ninian! NINIAN!" Marth echoed her call, and the two of them creamed right then and there, their lower fluids accompanied by a much more forceful gush from Ninian's tits, utterly soaking both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them panted and gasped, their lascivious activities proving to have been quite tiring. Ninian embraced Marth as she settled into a comfortable position on his lap, with his cock still inside her as her tits pressed into his young chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was really amazing for your first time, Marth." Ninian admitted wholeheartedly as she smiled, "Do you think you're now ready to pleasure Caeda in the future?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep!" Marth smiled back, "Thank you for spending this night with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Likewise, Marth." The dancing dragon said, then got an idea. "Would you like me to dance for you? I can keep going and I'd like for us to continue."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lead the way, Ninian." Marth grinned, excited to spend the rest of the night in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ninian smirked and gave him a chaste kiss, before dismounting and preparing her exotic dance…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them were in for a long night of fun...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>